In view of improving vehicle safety, various studies have been made to improve tire's braking performance and driving performance not only on a dry road surface but on various road surfaces such as a wet road surface and an icy and snowy road surface. There has been known, for example, a technique of using, as a tread rubber, a rubber composition prepared by compounding an aroma oil, together with rubber components such as natural rubber (NR) and butadiene rubber (BR), in order to improve performance on a wet road surface (Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
In order to improve grip performance on an icy and snowy road surface and a wet road surface, there has also been known a technique of using, as a tread rubber, a rubber composition obtained by compounding C5-based resins at 5 parts by mass to 50 parts by mass with the rubber component as 100 parts by mass, the rubber component including natural rubber and/or polyisoprene rubber by at least 30 mass % in total (PTL 2).